


Big Hero 69

by StaticEagleZ



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, OMG!!! GOGO IS A LESBIAN?!, Sorry to disappoint but...Tadishi is still dead as FUCK! XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticEagleZ/pseuds/StaticEagleZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every since the case was solved and justice was served, action in the university has been steadily descending. Boredom was starting to take over. When Professor Callaghan was arrested, everything felt like a lie. Everything the students had lived and had a passion for suddenly seemed pointless. Everyone felt like they were all just used: tools at the professors aid. Because of this everyone moved on and found new things to do...well, everyone except Gogo. Gogo still had the biggest interest in the occupation (mostly because she didn't have anything else to do...no one really wanted to hang out with a lesbian) so she had to find a way to make it better for herself. But how? Then she got it! She was so happy about this idea that she just had to share it with someone! But who? Wait a second...doesn't Hiro have the SEXIEST aunt in the world!!! HELLZ YEAH BITCHES!!! AUNT CASS HAS JOINED THE FUN!!! BUCKLE UP! THIS IS GOING TO ONE HELL OF A RIDE!!!!</p><p>P.S. sorry...women are NOT ^bitches^ under ANY circumstances... Enjoy anyway! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Hero 69

*Yawn* "Ugh, just another boring old day in the University...besides the fact that Fred's retarded ass isn't here." Gogo Tamago thought. "Wasabi isn't messing around with his green blades. Honey-Lemon isn't flinging her goop shit all over the place. Tadishi is gone...period. Hiro is still to young to join the school (not that it'd matter.) Even Baymax is missing! Hiro swiped him from the office as soon as he got the chance. They are probably out bot-fighting anyway." Gogo sat in her chair spinning her yellow circular blade.


End file.
